


From Us to You

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime and Brienne accidentally send out a couple's Sevenmas card.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 100
Kudos: 393
Collections: Sevenmas & Other Winter Holidays





	From Us to You

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned the idea last night, and the lovely remuslovestonks and a festive anonymous prompted me. Between reading my Christmas book and Christmas dinner, I managed to write this. Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas! :D

After a long day at the office, Brienne begged off Jaime’s offer to visit _The Blackwater_ and instead made for home. While she relished spending _any_ time with her colleague, best friend, and secret crush, Brienne did not care to see an endless string of women hit on him at Bronn’s dive bar. So, she left Jaime in the parking structure of Stark, Tully, & Reed, and let cheesy Sevenmas songs provide the soundtrack for her journey home. As Davos Seaworth talked about driving home for Sevenmas, Brienne thought back to Jaime’s face when she had, once again, turned down his offer for after-work drinks. Strange to think that, back when they were first introduced, Brienne could not stand Jaime and the feeling was _very_ much mutual. 

Now, he almost looked disappointed. 

Still, he would undoubtedly find other company. And Brienne had exciting plans herself. There would be a ready meal waiting for her in the freezer, and a glass of wine she could sip while the latest made-for-streaming movie on Webflix washed over her. When she finally got home, Brienne locked her car and entered her building; going straight to the mailbox. There was the usual: bills, magazine subscriptions, circulars. But, also, her first Sevenmas card of the season. Her address on the front was typed; probably someone who used a service rather than handwriting them, as Brienne did. 

She opened the envelope and then promptly dropped the Sevenmas card to the floor. 

After a full minute of staring at the mailbox, hands open as if she still clutched the card, Brienne shook herself out of her reverie and dug in her bag for her phone. Jaime’s number was the most recent, and she pressed _call._ He answered immediately. 

_“Brienne! Did you change your mind?”_

“What in all Seven Hells were you thinking?” 

A pause. And then: _“Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my best friend after work. I just—”_

“—not that,” Brienne interrupted. She ignored the slab of ice settling in her stomach at being referred to as his friend (albeit the best of them) in favour of answers. “Your Sevenmas card.” 

_“Oh! They came, then. How do they look?”_

How did they look? It looked like she and Jaime had sent out a couple’s holiday card! On the front was a photo of them from their visit to Winterfell on a fact-finding mission. There was snow, and they wore scarfs and hats in their ancient house colours, and it was a well-shot picture that a tourist at the Wall had taken; Jaime’s arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Brienne had had the same image as her lock screen for three months. 

And now...and now... "Jaime, inside it says _From Us to You, Merry Sevenmas.”_

_“Well, that’s not right. The printer must have made a mistake. Seen the two of us and assumed it was a couple’s card.”_

“Why amI even on the front of your Sevenmas card?” Brienne pinched the bridge of her nose. “Who sends personalised holiday cards, anyway?”

“ _The Lannisters do. Every year.”_ There was commotion on the other end of the line. “ _Listen, Brienne; I’m coming right over. We’ll work it out, I promise.”_

Brienne didn’t even bother signing off with _goodbye;_ she was too furious to be polite. Snatching the card from the floor, Brienne stomped up to her apartment and poured the biggest glass of wine she could. She then sipped it as she watched her phone light up with messages and missed calls; her and Jaime’s shared circle of friends and acquaintances confused and amused over their apparent joint holiday card. 

> **From Margaery:** <33 the holiday card B. U and Lannister look HOT together. Must meet up during 7mas for dirty deets!
> 
> **From Renly Baratheon:** Just opened Jaime L’s holiday card. Are you two???
> 
> **From Loras Tyrell:** Jaime should fire his printer. It looks like you two are together.
> 
> _Missed Call from Dad (1)_
> 
> _Missed Call from Catelyn (1)_
> 
> **From Sansa (Cat’s daughter):** Mum is going _ballistic_ over Hot Jaime’s holiday card. Are you two really a couple???
> 
> **From Podrick Payne:** Thank you and Mister Lannister for the Sevenmas Card. From your assistant, Podrick
> 
> **From Bronn (do not answer calls from him):** LMFAOtyrion just showed me a picture fuckin hilarious that golden cunt could not look more in love with you
> 
> _Missed Call from Dad (3)_
> 
> _Missed Call from Catelyn (2)_
> 
> _Missed Call from Unknown (4)_

Brienne did not know who had called her four times, but the area code was from Lannisport. She was not a betting woman, but she believed Jaime’s father had just received his son’s Sevenmas card. 

> **From Tyrion:** LOVE the Sevenmas card. So glad Jaime finally decided to tell you how he feels. 
> 
> **From Addam (Jaime’s friend):** Are you and J free to do Sixth Day Sevenmas with me and Jeyne?
> 
> **From Robb S:** Have you seen J’s 7mas card? It looks like you and him are a couple, and Mum is going _mental._ Also, are you free for Sevenmas/Day 4? Jon has someone he wants you to meet. 
> 
> _Missed call from Dad (4)_
> 
> _Missed Call from Catelyn (4)_
> 
> _Missed Call from Renly Baratheon (1)_
> 
> **Renly Baratheon:** Seriously are the two of you together???? #confused #hesanarse #youcandobetter

Brienne turned off her phone just as there was a knock at her door. She drained her glass, stood to her feet, and checked that it wasn’t one of her friends insisting on answers in person. _No,_ it was just the person who had started this mess. Brienne opened the door a crack and ushered Jaime inside. It had begun to snow since she’d arrived home, and white flakes clung to the gold of Jaime’s hair. He shook himself off and began to unwind the crimson scarf he had worn in his – apparently _their_ – holiday card. 

“I’m sorry,” he began. “Brienne, I’m so sorry about the card.”

“I just don’t understand. We’ve known each other for three years, and you’ve _never_ sent them before.”

He nodded. “I know. But this year Father told me in no uncertain terms that 'as I’ve thrown my lot in with the wolves', I won’t be included on any of their cards. And I _like_ the cards. They’re old fashioned, but they’re just so nice. A whole row of people who are thinking of you at Sevenmas.” 

“Except you used a service.” 

He winced. “I did. But we were working on the McCallister case, and I was just so busy...” Jaime broached the space between them; his hands lingering on her shoulders. “I am sorry for not telling you in advance.” 

“That’s not it, Jaime!” Brienne pulled out of his embrace. “I’ve had calls and texts from our friends, your family – _my father_ – who all think we’re a couple!” 

“Does it matter if they do?” 

“Does it matter—” Brienne prepared herself to launch a well-worn lecture about how attractive men like Jaime did _not_ date women like her. But she drew short at the expression on Jaime’s face: soft, hopeful. The complete opposite of his disappointment from earlier. Disappointment at not spending time with _her._ “What are you saying?”

This time his hands touched her face, cradling her jaw. “I’m saying that while the message inside was a mistake, the picture wasn’t. There’s no one else I want to spend Sevenmas with; no one else I want to spend my _life_ with. I don’t care if people think we’re together. The only opinion I care about is _yours._ Do you want to be with me?”

“ _Yes_.” 

Jaime grinned. “Good. I want to be with you, too.” He rested his forehead against hers. “There's no mistletoe, but can I kiss you anyway?”

She nodded vehemently, eyes closing as she felt the slight pressure of Jaime’s mouth against hers. His lips were warm, sweet from the cranberry and lemonade he had been drinking at the bar, and diligent in their efforts to make any previous kisses look like pecks on the cheek. Brienne’s fingers slid through Jaime’s damp hair, pulling him closer. They parted only to remove Jaime’s coat and move to the sofa, where they tossed both their phones to one side. 

They’d answer people tomorrow. Not that they needed an explanation. The Sevenmas card was clear: Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister were a _couple._


End file.
